Fire Release: Vasavi Shakti
This move was developed by Yorinaga to compliment his Imperial Flame Regalia. While the other move is primarily defensive in nature, this move is primarily offensive. The user creates a large amount of flames above his head which repeatedly expand and compress until they are so compacted they become solid in the form of a spear of flames. The shaft of this weapon isn't particularly dangerous, being no more damaging than normal fire release. The tip on the other hand has extreme penetrative capabilities. It burns just as hot as Yorinaga's armor, if not hotter. Its penetrative powers are capable of piercing the strongest of defenses. Even kage class barriers can be pierced by this weapon, as it concentrates all of its damage on a single point. This move has been likened to a tailed beast ball in power, but in reality is far weaker. while is stronger, it spreads its damage over a relatively wide area, allowing the force to be dispersed. This move on the other hand has zero dispersion, concentrating all of its damage on a single point. this move can be thrown without dispersion. It explodes on contact. this technique has 4 additional stages comparative to its base form. Each stage represents an upgrade to its base power and lets it overcome techniques that would normally be much higher than its own. Each of these forms is denoted by an additional wing of chakra on the spear, similar to an arrow. 0 wings - Its base form, it is kept at this point generally to conserve chakra, its destructive is powerful enough to incinerate a four man team of ninja if it is made to explode. Any human target pierced will be turned to ash. At this stage, most chunin who absorbs all the chakra from this technique will burn due to Yorinaga's chakra influence. 1 wing - the next highest level of release. It has no special abilities beyond the first except that its potential destructive abilities are increased to the point where an entire platoon can be wiped out. At this stage most jonin will burn. 2 wings - Same as 1 wing but its destructiveness can destroy a small village. At this stage the average anbu and some kage's will burn. 3 wings - The highest normal level of release of this move, the heat is so high that the shaft starts to burn through weapons that attempt to block it. In terms of destructive power it is capable of destroying a moderate sized village. No one has ever survived trying to absorb this technique. 4 wings - The strongest Release of this move. At this level it is capable of overwhelming nearly any defense in existence, even penetrating 4 rashomon gates. In terms of destruction potential it is capable of wiping out a city the size of kohona. this form has several drawbacks however, first is its massive chakra consumption, as increasing its potential to this level requires equivalent amounts of chakra. the second is that it can only be thrown as the concussive force of the explosion is not insignificant by any means.